Death Note Comedy Chronicles
by Lawliet Yagami
Summary: Comedy sketches with characters from Death Note.
1. The Chocolate Meat

Each of these chapters are short little comedy sketches. There is no true story, but it is just having fun with the characters of Death Note and revealing their funny side. Please comment with any ideas you have for a sketch, and I'll try to make it.

The Chocolate Meat

It was a beautiful sunny day at Wammy's House, and L sat serenely outside, sipping coffee that seemed more like a sugar compound with coffee added in for flavoring. The old raven admired the little children of the orphanage working hard to become like the insomniac. L then headed inside, and grabbed some candy. Then he smelled something, and he zoned out, and travelled outside, towards the shade. There his mouth wrapped around something, and it tasted sweet too him. "This tastes like chocolate!" L exclaimed, though it came out in a mumble. Then he heard a scream and looked too see Watari, staring at him wide-eyed. "L, your eating Mello!!!" Watari exclaimed. L dropped the arm which was now bleeding because of L's teeth. Mello woke abruptly.


	2. L's Dilemma

L's Dilemma

L sat, staring at the monitors in the Kira task force. Light walked up behind. "Hey Ryuzaki, what are you up too?" Light asked, and then looked at the monitors, which showed screens all looking at the temperatures and the North and South Pole. "I'm bored with the Kira case. I want to start a new case, so I'm trying to decide how to stop global warming." L said sadly. Light stared at him. "What are you talking about?!?! Your not going after Kira anymore?!?!?" Light almost yelled. Then L shot up. "I know, Kira must be connected with Global Warming. It's a way for him to erase the populace of the criminals and become God. Man, am I a genius!" Ryuzaki exclaimed. Light stared dumbfounded at the so called smartest man in the world.


	3. Mello and Near: The Undying Relationship

Mello and Near: The Undying Relationship

Mello and Near. They said they didn't get along. And that was because, Mello was sad, almost to the brink of song. Mello almost always lost to Near in every way. He lost the science fair, the math test, even the ballet. But I say almost, because it is true. Mello does one thing better than Near, and that is wearing a tutu.


	4. Death Note Idol!

Death Note Idol!

"OKAY FOLKS!!! Your votes are in, and we now will decide the winner of Death Note IDOL!!!" Ryuzaki exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone. "Now, here are the results!" Misa said just as enthusiastic as Ryuzaki.

Light Yagami: 1 vote

Matsuda: 555555 votes

Soichiro Yagami: 35 votes

Ryuk: 15 votes

Rem: 10 votes

Watari: 500 votes

"And that is the results. It looks like Matsuda has won!" Ryuzaki said.

"Wait, I only got one vote! What the heck?!?! Why!!! You know what, I'll kill you all!!!" Light exclaimed furiously pulling out the Death Note. Light was then put in handcuffs by Matsuda and Ryuzaki.

"Operation: Fury Vote is a success. Kira has been apprehended!" Ryuzaki said delightedly. Misa stared and then slowly started too back out of the idol hall.


	5. Braindead

I want to thank Silent Reaper of for the whole idea for this. I do not take credit, I only wrote it in story form. Felt it was needed on this. Link to original comic is at bottom.

Braindead

L walked up too Light. "I am L!" L exclaimed. Light turned away. "Uh… Okay… HI!!!" Light said very enthusiastically. L stared strangely at him. L grabbed a tennis racket. "Let's play some tennis. Maybe then we can get too know each other better!" L said smiling. The two blankly stared at each other.

"YAY TENNIS!!!" exclaimed Light, looking like a psychopath. Light then started too chew on his racket while L looked away. "Gee, I never had a friend before!" Light said in a hardy tone. "Uh, well, actually…"

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!" Light cut L off. "Okay…? Can we just play now?" L asked, scared. The two went too the courts. Then L threw the ball up to serve and smashed it. Light watched it and it smacked him in the face, knocking him down. He then stood up and threw it up for a serve, but the ball propelled downwards and smacked him in the head, knocking him over again.

"Are you okay…?" L asked.

"Yeah, but these shorts are really riding up my…" Light said from the ground. The two left the courts.

Later at the Kira Investigation Task Force. "Yes, so I suspect you of being Kira." L said calmly, watching Light intently.

"… What's a K-I-R-A???" Light asked. Stared blankly at him. "The mysterious killer who…" Light cut L off.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE?!?!?" Light nearly screamed. Light quivered underneath the desk, and L stared at him with an annoyed look.

"Here are some papers and photos of notes written by prisoners shortly before they died. We believe they wrote them under Kira's control…" L said to Light. "Hmm…" Light stared intently at the papers and photos.

"Well, what do you think…?" L asked.

"They spelled 'KILLER' wrong and instead they spelled it 'KILLA'. Isn't that stupid? HAHAHAHA!!!" Light laughed. "HAHAHA! And boy do these FBI agents have funny names!" Light looked as gleeful as a child hyped on ten sodas.

L left Light and walked slowly up to two investigators tiredly. "Well? How did it go?!?!" one asked.

"Forget it! I don't know what we were even thinking when we suspected this guy…" L said tiredly. "He's just too A.D.D and mentally retarded to hold the responsibilities of Kira…"

Off in a far corner, Light snickered. "Who needs reputation when your god?" Light thought while smirking and writing names in the Death Note.

.com/fs16/i/2007/137/6/e/Death_Note__Braindead__by_


End file.
